


Wrong, I know

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Parent John Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Wrong, I know

Wrong, I know.

He couldn't have been wrong, John.  
He wasn't wrong at all.  
"Oh Dean, you're always the same," says Sam with a smirk. He is eighteen and taller than his brother by at least a head, his hair always in a mess like a bird's nest.  
"Thing?"  
Sam laughs.  
Then he approaches and licks away the last crumbs of tart from the corner of his brother's mouth. "This"  
Dean remains dumbfounded for a second, he touches his lips.  
"Stop Sammy!"  
John feels his heart split in two, when he sees Dean smile in his turn - like an idiot in love - taking his brother in his arms ... and kissing him.  
Not on the cheek.  
In the mouth.  
They didn't even notice that their father, just returned from a hunt, is watching them.  
Mary, what should I do? thinks.  
Not even Mary answers him and he certainly doesn't feel like sharing the boys, taking them away from each other; after all, they say, after all what happened to them ...  
John shakes his head.  
That bottle of wisky left on the table never looked so inviting.


End file.
